


A Lesson in Love

by Ironkhaleesi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, castiel one shot, moulin rougue, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Castiel just get done watching Moulin Rouge, Castiel asks you to explain love and it leads to something that you never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Love

“So, what do you think?” You ask as the credits to Moulin Rouge begin to roll.

Castiel frowns at the TV screen, lounged back beside you on the fold out couch in the dimly lit motel room. “I enjoyed it.”

“I feel like there is a ‘but’ coming.” You reply, turning your body to face him and resting your elbow on the back of the couch.

“Where is it coming from?” He asks in confusion, finally dragging his gaze from the TV to look at you.

You smile and shake your head. “Never mind Cas, just tell me what’s wrong.”

He looks at you for a few seconds and then suddenly turns his body to face yours, your legs bumping against each other. “Can you tell me what love is?” He asks, looking like a five year old asking his parents where babies come from.

You raise your eyebrows in surprise as a smile flirts with the corners of your mouth. “You don’t know what love is?” You ask.

He frowns. “I’ve heard many humans talk about it before, but I don’t….understand it. I don’t know what it is.”

You chew on the inside of your cheek, trying to find the right words. You had never had to explain something as complex as love to someone, but Cas was your friend and you wanted to help him. So you tried.

“Love is hard to explain. It’s a feeling that you get for someone you really like. It’s a strong feeling. It can tear you apart and put you back together all at the same time.” You start.

“That sounds painful. I’m not sure I would enjoy it.” Cas says.

You smile. “I’m not sure that I’m explaining it properly.” You bite your lip and think again. “Love is when you feel like you can’t imagine a world without a certain person in it. It’s when that person is the first thought on your mind when you wake up, and the last one on your mind before you go to sleep. You feel completely and unconditionally loyal to that person. You would do anything for them, even jump off a bridge if they asked you too. You feel lost without them and when they walk into a room everything just seems brighter and happier. Life is worth all the pain you go through when you’re with them. You just….you need them. You can’t imagine a time when you were ever happy without them in your life.” You sigh and slouch back against the couch. “Sorry Cas, I just can’t explain the feeling any better than that.”

“Y/N.”

You roll your head to the side to look at him. He was frowning and looking at the ground, no doubt trying to make sense of the puzzle you just gave him. “Yeah Cas?”

He looks up at you for a moment, searching your face, for what you didn’t know. Then again you often found yourself unable to figure out what the Angel was thinking. It was one of the things you adored about him. He always kept you guessing. Always surprised you.

“I love you.”

And there was one of those surprises you were just thinking about. You shot up on the couch and stared at Cas. “I…you…we…what?!” You say in exasperation.

“I love you.”

“I know what you said.” You snap, standing up and pacing back and forwards in front of him. He sat there patiently, watching you. “Cas, you said it yourself, you don’t know what love is.”

“You explained it to me, and now I understand. I can’t imagine what this world would be like if you were never born. I think about you all the time. I am loyal to you, I would never betray you, not for anything. If you asked me, I would certainly jump off a bridge for you. When I see you I feel…something inside me, like I don’t want to ever not see you. You make me happy.” He replied.

Your heart sank as you stood there and stared at him. You couldn’t do this, you were in love with Cas as well, had been for a long time. You couldn’t stand there and hear those words come out of his mouth when you knew he didn’t know what he was talking about. That he couldn’t possibly love you the way you loved him.

Just then the door to the motel room opened and the smell of pie wafted into the room. You both look over and watch as Dean and Sam walk in. They look up and stop dead when they see the expression on your face. Then they look at Cas, sitting there, still patiently waiting.

“What’s going on in here?” Dean asks.

You open your mouth, ready to tell them that nothing was going on. You just wanted to forget about this moment, and if you tell Sam and Dean you knew that they would never let you live it down.

“I love Y/N.” Cas intercedes.

You sigh. The cat was out of the bag. “He only thinks that he does. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“Well it’s about damn time he told you.” Dean said.

You frown at him. “What?”

“Oh please, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed. He follows you around like a lost puppy and when you go somewhere without him he sits around the motel and mopes all day. It’s depressing. Your boyfriend is ruining my mojo Y/n, you need to do something about it.” You open your mouth and then close it again, unsure of what to say. Dean nods, satisfied that he’d gotten his point across. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some pie to eat.” He walks into the kitchen, leaving you standing there in shock. Sam gives you his little sympathetic, puppy dog smile before following Dean.

You turn your attention back to Cas as he stands up and moves closer to you. “I love you.” He repeats again. “Do you love me?”

You look at him for a few seconds, you didn’t know if this would ever work out, hell, you knew it probably wouldn’t, but you nodded any way. “Yeah, I uh, I think I do love you Cas.”

“I swear if you two kiss right now I’m gonna hurl this pie back up.” Dean calls from the kitchen.

You look around Cas and glare at the Winchester. The feel of Cas’s hand on yours makes you look at him. He smiles at you, and it makes your pain worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to do a sequel to this one shot. Just comment down below if you'd like that or if you have any ideas or requests that you'd like to be in the next chapter/s.


End file.
